Sandpaw/frost
Sandstone Appearance Blog Sandpaw is a soft, long-furred ginger tabby she-cat with forest green eyes. She has a bushy tail, and mane-like fur on her neck. She has a broad chest, and a long flank. On the allegiances, she is listed as a ginger tabby she-cat with forest green eyes. Real Life In real life, Sandpaw is a short girl, with very dark brown eyes and pure black hair. Her eyes and larger than an average person. Her hair is over her shoulders. Personality Sandpaw is friendly, funny, and kind on the blog you should see her around shadow she's super crazy especially with Potatobrine. Although in real life, she is very shy and quiet. But, around ANY friends she is super talktive. Don't mind her when she tells you the same thing again, she is super forgetful. On the blog Sandpaw joined the blog on September 9 2018 to create a poll. She's mainly active on the tavern and games page. She often checks the allegiances chat page to vouch for people who are running for Senior Warrior. She is also thinking about running for senior warrior. Recently, she has changed her fursona to Tidepaw, a dark gray she-cat. However, it changed after Hi-Tide wanted her old fursona back. So now she is Sandpaw again. Now, she is thinking to change her fursona to Stonefrost, a dark gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes. On the wiki She is very active on the wiki. She comments everyday, and check her page and take coding requests. She plays the banning game and the story starter. I often goes on the wiki live chats at 7:50am-8:20am (AEDT time zone). Fanfiction & Articles Articles Sandpaw has written one article with Crystalpaw, about why they hate Thistleclaw, Tigerstar and Brokenstar. She is planning to write another about her fave warrior cat ships. Fanfiction *Ivylight's journey (cancelled) *Scorchstar's find (finished) *Orangeflame's Lie (cancelled) *Morphed (cancelled) *Rose Thorn's Help (cancelled) *MLG StarClan (finished) *Blackpelt's Life (finished) *Flamedance's Secret (finished) *Villagerboat's tablet (finished) *Sandstar's path (finished) *Forest Fires (in progress) Collabs: *SandClan's Decision (in progress) *Complete Fan Book of Cat Breeds in Warriors (in progress) *Fishstar's Face (in progress) Friends on the blog Add yourself! * Crystie ❤ �� * Bluebell * Smoke * Navy * Shadow * Asterflame * Spidersong * Gingie (Gingerpaw/frost) * Flighty ( Cheetahpaw/Cheetahflight ��) * Fallen (Fallenshadows) * Cheetah :) * Darky * Astie (Asterstorm) * Cloudy ;3 * Raven! * boaty (villagerkit) * Thistle( Thistletooth) Trailing Stars Sandpaw has not been in Trailing Stars. She is in the jar! Ships Sandy x Crystie=Candy Sandy x Shadow=Shandy Sandy x Bluebell=Sandbell Sandy x Smoke=Soke Sandy x BlogClan=SandClan :P Sandy x Darky=Sarnky Sandy x Flighty=Flandy Sandy x cringe=Sainge Sandy x warriors=Sarriors Sandy x Potatoes=Sandtato Sandy x Potatobrine=Sandtatobrine Quotes Yee" ~ Sandy most of the time "OMSC!1!1!1!" ~ Sandy mostly again "There were no toms in SandClan because they were killed in battle." ~ Sandstar in SandClan's Decision, chapter 3 "I HAVE TOOK OVER RECENT PURRS!" ~ Sandy about taking over recent purrs on the tavern "I like potatoes." ~ Sandy's all the time "#POTATOES4LIFE" ~ Sandy's past siggie "I SHIP HEROBRINE AND POTATOES POTATOBRINE" ~ Sandy on the tavern "You scared me :P" ~ Crystie to Sandy about creating a fake account "I live under a rock." ~ Sandy's past siggie "mentors: critically endangered" ~ Sandy's past siggie "halp" ~ Sandy's current siggie Roleplays Sandpaw had to dead roleplays, one PowerClan (cancelled) and the other one she forgot. one OF MAPLE'S ROLEPLAYS (I forgot the name :P) *Birch (I think?) SANDCLAN *Sandstar MEOWINGCLAN *Sandpaw CRYSTALCLAN *Silvermist MOONCLAN *Sandpaw (I think?) CLOUDCLAN *I forget More I forgot.... Notice: She doesn't really RP anymore... Trivia * I live in New South Wale, Australia. ** My parents are from overseas. * I was born on April 25. * My clanniversary is September 9. * I have a brother on the blog called Villagerkit (he loves minecraft) * I had three birds (two died, one of them we sold). They were called: **Jewel (small black, white and dark blue lovebird who's warrior name is Jewelheart) **Blue (small, brown, white and light blue lovebird who's warrior name is Bluespirit) **Lugia (medium, rainbow lorikeet who's warrior name is Lugialeap) ***Lugia loves to leap (lol :P) * My favorite subject is probably art (formerly math) * I play the piano. * My favorite video games are: **Minecraft **nothing else (rip :P) * I'm a griffindor. * My fave warrior cats are: **Hollyleaf **Gray Wing **Ivypool **Twigbranch **Tallstar **Turtle Tail **Bright Stream **Shadowstar **Windstar **Jessy **There's more I forgot. * My fave clan is probably ThunderClan or SkyClan. * My fave book series a Vision of shadows. * My fave super edition is Bramblestar's Storm or Tallstar's Revenge. * My fave novella is Hollyleaf's Secret (duh :P) * I found warriors in late 2017. * I'm the leader of SandClan. * My best friends on the blog are: **Crystie **Shadow **Bluebell **Raven **Flighty **Thistle **and probably more... * My real name's Ella. * My mentor was Aster, but now it's Thistle. * I have many wikis, some of them are GrassClan wiki, the warriors movie wiki, SandClan wiki, Potatobrine wiki and many more. * I'm an admin on warrior cats clan role play wiki (formerly a chat and content mod) * My fave foods are pizza, ice-cream, chocolate, hubba bubba gum (it's not a food :P), wizz fizz, postick (potato stick :P), nerds (candy) and many more (I love eating :P) * My fave hobbies are: **Reading **Writing **Blogging **Eating (wait what?) **Sleeping * I accept fursona requests (check on my message wall!) * I drew many fursonas like Crystie's, Bluebell's, Shadow's, Fallen's, Cloudy's, Goldi's, Squirrel's and many more. Gallery BlogClan profile picture.jpg|My oldest,first fursona as Sandstone Sandstone.png|My old art (my fursona) Sandy created.PNG|My fursona, created by me from a cat creator Sandstone25.personal.png|My fursona, from a template of Warriors OC's wiki (give them credit) Sandy-0.jpg|My current fursona Sandy by me.JPG|My fursona, drawn by me (old art) St patricks day Sandy.png|My fursona, drawn by me (St Patrick's Day) April fools Sandy.png|My fursona, drawn by me (April Fools) Sandstone by Crystie.JPG|By Crystie! Sandy by Bluebell.jpg|By Bluebell! Screenshot 2019-02-06 at 5.49.21 PM.png|By Flighty Darkpaw&sandy.PNG|By Darky (of her fursona and mine) Spring Festival Crystie and Sandy.png|By Crystie (With her fursona and mine) Christmas Sandy2.jpg|By Crystie (Of Christmas me) Spring Festival Sandy.jpg|By Crystie Sandy and Crystie by Sandy the cutest painting EVER.jpg|By me (With Crystie's fursona) Crystie and Sandy.png|By Crystie (Our article pic!) Sandy000.JPG|By Maple (my secret Santa for 2018) Sandstar.PNG|kinda my fursona from Sandstar's Path Tidepawyee.jpg|Tidepaw fursona Tidepawreal.jpg|Tidepaw fursona|| Sunset_cat.jpg|My profile pic on BlogClan Sandtato.png|By Shadow (of beauty) First coding done by Bluebell (who coded) and Crystie (who fixed it) <3 Second coding by me Category:Apprentice Category:She-cat Category:Roleplay Category:Shipped Category:Fading Futures Roleplay